marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanisher (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Vanisher | Aliases = Telford Porter | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , , Outer Circle of the , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Factor Three headquarters, Europe; Portugal; many safe houses distributed around the world | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 175 lbs (80 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Body covered in tribal tattoos. | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, former subversive, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #2 | Quotation = The heart. Prime piece of muscle, Logan. I've always felt the ability to teleport has never been used...creatively. By the way...how long will it take you to regrow your heart once I relocate it? | Speaker = Vanisher | QuoteSource = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 49 | HistoryText = Criminal Enterprise The Vanisher embarked on a one-man crime wave of spectacular thefts using his power of self-teleportation. Thanks to his remarkable successes, the Vanisher quickly assembled a criminal organization under his leadership. In his greatest coup, the Vanisher stole top-secret American defense plans and demanded ten million dollars for their return. Confident that no one could capture him, the Vanisher showed up on the White House lawn accompanied by his men to claim the ransom money. Charles Xavier was present and used his psychic powers to give the Vanisher amnesia. Unaware of his own powers, the Vanisher was quite easily captured and the defense plans were safely returned to the government. Eventually, the Vanisher's memory returned and he escaped from prison. He joined Factor Three, an organization of superhuman mutants intent on world domination. However, the X-Men thwarted Factor Three's efforts to bring about a nuclear holocaust. When Factor Three's leader, the Mutant Master, was exposed as an extraterrestrial, the Vanisher and other members of Factor Three teamed up with the X-Men in defeating him. Vanisher tried to prove himself by taking on the Champions, reprogramming Sentinels he'd come upon while they were being built to fight the heroes on his behalf. Ultimately they failed and his power was disrupted mid-teleport by Darkstar while trying to escape. When Nightcrawler later investigated the Vanisher, he somehow re-triggered the Vanisher's power, sending them both into another dimension before managing to return to Earth and going their separate ways. Fallen Angels Seemingly tiring of high-profile crimes, the Vanisher organized a small, rag-tag group of young runaways, a number of whom had superhuman powers. Calling themselves the Fallen Angels, he remained their leader in name only, as the mutant alien Ariel was actually the person who gathered the misfits together so that she could study their mutations for her species. Porter used the kids to steal for himself, usually teleporting away if any trouble began to appear. Ariel's goals soon came to light, and the Fallen Angels managed to escape back to Earth, eventually disbanding. It is assumed that the Vanisher remained involved with the Angels for some time Darkling Off on his own again, Vanisher somehow fell under the mental domination of the Darkling, a mutant who controlled forces from the Darkforce Dimension, the realm through which the Vanisher believed he traveled when he teleported. With Darkling's defeat, Vanisher regained his free will and moved on. New Enforcers He tried joining the Outer Circle of the New Enforcers, but their organization was short-lived, as they were quickly defeated by Spider-Man. They disbanded and left Vanisher on his own once more. Darkforce Dimension To learn more about his powers, the Vanisher decided to stop himself mid-teleport and found himself trapped in the Darkforce Dimension by its inhabitants. He was later freed by Warpath in exchange for information from the mutant information broker Sledge. Sledge's motives for this exchange remain unrevealed. Drug Lord Eventually, Porter abandoned his costumed identity and took control of a drug cartel responsible for manufacturing and shipping a gene-altering drug called MGH that gave superhuman powers to those who took it. He planned to expand his empire, but his plans were foiled when the company he owned was bought out and dismantled by Archangel. He was kept unaware of the buy-out until it was over by Stacy X of the X-Men. Indentured Transportation As one of the few mutants who retained their powers after M-Day, Vanisher was hired to steal a large stockpile of the long-thought destroyed Legacy Virus. Finding out about the stockpile, Cyclops ordered X-Force to recover it at all costs. X-Force managed to track Porter to a few of his safe-houses, attacking him individually as he teleported from one to another, eventually giving him a terminal brain tumor (shaped like the X-Men logo) to secure his co-operation in retrieving the Virus. He reluctantly gave up the location of the Virus, which had been taken by Marauders clones, transporting them to its last known location. There, while fighting off the Marauders clones, X-Force was attacked by a soldier of The Right, under command of the resurrected Cameron Hodge. During the battle, Wolverine ordered an evacuation, and Vanisher left them on their own. He would later be found again, being gagged and forcibly inducted into the ranks of X-Force, as their main mode of transport and extraction. Porter reluctantly followed the team for some time participating in their battles and hoping at some point to have the brain tumor removed. He accompanied them into the future to find and help Cable and Hope fight off Bishop. In this future, his teleportation abilities failed to work due to a time-dilation created by Stryfe. Stryfe had captured Kiden Nixon in 2009-2019 and was forcing her to continually freeze time across the entire continent. Just as their time travel device's time-limits were up, Domino was forced to kill Kiden, stopping the time-trap. Vanisher immediately took off his device and found himself back in the present at the Xavier Institute. When the rest of the team made it back, Wolverine allowed Domino and Vanisher to take R&R in Portugal before their next mission. ; ; ; - Sicker and Sicker Vanisher found himself getting sicker and sicker while visiting one of his safe-houses that was also a brothel. He decided that the brain tumor was getting worse and set off to find Elixir to have it taken out once and for all. Arriving at Utopia, he narrowly escaped being decapitated by Tarot's projection of Death, finding the X-Men under attack by the Hellions, who were now Selene's reanimated minions. He helped evacuate some of the injured to the infirmary, where Elixir was unconscious. When Elixir came-to, Vanisher begged him to remove the tumor. Wolverine asked for one last transport first, taking the entire team of X-Force to the African island formerly known as Genosha, where Selene had resurrected close to 16 million former mutants and abducted Proudstar in her quest to become a goddess. Once they arrived, Vanisher again asked to have the tumor removed, to which Elixir informed him that it had been removed while they were in the future, and he was suffering from stage four Syphilis. Divvying up the tasks, Wolverine mentioned recovering Proudstar, which made Vanisher feel guilty for leaving. Instead, he risked his life getting James out, having the majority of his left arm teleported off of his body by Blink in the process. Elixir later healed him, and the team was able to kill Selene. Second Coming When Cyclops heard of Cable's return to the present, he stationed Vanisher and Domino off the coast of San Francisco. While there, Vanisher overheard Domino talking to Cyclops about Bastion picking off the X-Men's teleporters. He bailed, scared he would be next. Teleporting to one of his safe-houses, he was immediately greeted by Stephen Lang, who shot him before he could teleport away. Away from danger but wounded, he seemingly died. A few months later, he joined the Marauders with no explanation for his survival. The Once and Future Juggernaut After hearing the call of Cyttorak, Cain Marko contracted Vanisher to teleport him to the Southeast Asian temple where the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak was awaiting its new master. Arriving as various individuals battled for the gem, Vanisher left after seeing the X-Men, having done what he was paid to do. Hellfire Club Vanisher ended up becoming a member of Emma Frost's Hellfire Club. He acted as Emma's personal transportation as she worked behind the scenes to get the X-Men to handle certain affairs. Back at the Hellfire's headquarters, Vanisher was sharing drinks with some of the prominent members of the Club when they were attacked by the New Mutants who were merged with the Transmode Virus. They were sent there by General Callahan of the Office of National Emergency to capture Frost with Vanisher also being detained. Vanisher was let go when Emma agreed to work with the General against her better judgement. Sometime later, Vanisher was waiting outside a clothing store with Elixir as Emma was buying clothes for Marrow who was recruited by Emma to join the Club. As Emma came out of the store she noticed Vanisher and Foley were surrounded by Callahan and some O.N.E. soldiers. Callahan pulled out a gun loaded with the cure serum created by Beast. Emma used her telepathic abilities to take control of the gun and pointed it at the general's head but Callahan wore a telepathic inhibitor to block Emma's powers. He then pointed the gun at Vanisher and as Emma told Porter to hurry and teleport out of there but Callahan was quick enough to shoot at Vanisher causing his body to turn to goo thus killing him. House of X Following the foundation of a mutant state in Krakoa by the hand of Charles Xavier and his allies, Vanisher resurfaced as a citizen of the nation, having been presumably reborn and repowered by the hand of The Five, a group of mutants capable of combining their powers into a process of resurrection, brought together by Xavier as part of his plans for mutant ascension. | Powers = Teleportation: Vanisher possesses the mutant psionic ability of Teleportation. He is able to teleport both himself and a certain amount of additional mass over an unknown maximum distance almost instantly. It is believed that Vanisher traverses a variety of extra-dimensional points when teleporting , consciously determining his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Vanisher is usually unaware of traveling through another dimension. Vanisher's teleportational range and the amount of mass he could teleport with himself remain unknown. He was known to be able to travel from southern California to Genosha in a single teleport with as many as eight passengers. *''Conscious Spatial Awareness:'' The Vanisher possesses an instinctual extrasensory ability that prevents him from materializing all or part of his body within a solid object. The Vanisher can teleport to any place within his teleportational range, whether he had seen it or not, without danger of harming himself. Thus he was able to materialize within a top secret chamber of the Pentagon. *''Partial Teleportation:'' Vanisher displayed the ability to teleport only part of his body a small distance in much the same way as the Spot did. This ability was very infrequently used so the limitations remain unknown. | Abilities = Trained Marksman: Vanisher has some kind of weapons training as he was seen using guns early in his career. Trained Technician: He also has some level of technical expertise as he was able to reprogram partially-built Sentinels to do his bidding. | Strength = Vanisher possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Memory Erasing: The Vanisher has been defeated using telepathy to make him forget about his powers. Vibranium: Exposure to raw Vibranium disrupts Vanisher's teleport abilities. | Equipment = | Transportation = Self-teleportation | Weapons = *'High-Tech Guns:' The Vanisher used guns which shot sleeping gas or fired energy beams. *In his original appearance, the Vanisher used a conventional handgun to threaten people. He never fired the weapon, so his weapon skills are undetermined. *In his original appearance, the Vanisher used sleeping gas to incapacitate Marvel Girl. | Notes = | Trivia = * There were some differences between the Vanisher's teleportational ability and that of Nightcrawler. Whereas Nightcrawler's power involved an unknown biophysical/biochemical reaction, the Vanisher's power was entirely psionic. As a result, there was no smoke, flame, or stench accompanying the Vanisher's disappearances as with Nightcrawler. It is unknown if the Earth's magnetic lines, which affected Nightcrawler's ability, affected the distance the Vanisher could cover in a teleportational "jump" as well. | Marvel = Vanisher_(Telford_Porter) | Wikipedia = Vanisher | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Vanisher * at Marveldirectory.com }} Category:Darkforce Category:Utopians Category:Teleporters Category:Tumors Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Crimelords Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Extra-Sensory Perception Category:Shooting Category:Time Travelers